


Snake Charmer

by unfortunatesoul



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, kevin karnstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatesoul/pseuds/unfortunatesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Every great story seems to begin with a snake.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Charmer

This was bad. This was really bad. Her landlord only barely let her keep the snake, but if he found out that she'd lost it in the apartment building? She was officially done for. It was the reason she was on the phone, and Carmilla... Carmilla hated technology. She'd much rather have the conversation in person but she was desperate.

"Hey, LaF? I kinda need your help."

_"Hello? 'Oh, hey LaF how are you?' Oh, I'm brilliant thanks for asking I'm so glad you care so much."_

"LaFontaine, this is serious."

_"Oh my god, no nickname, would you look at that."_

"I lost Kevin."

_"You what?!"_

Carmilla sighed, pacing around her living room. Surely it wouldn't be that hard to find a snake? "I need you to come round and help me."

_"What happened to the whole 'every time I let him out of his tank I'm going to tie a balloon around him so I don't lose him'?"_

"I didn't let him out! He just... got out!"

_"Yeah... okay. I'll be over in five."_  

* * *

 

The furniture in her living room was overturned; the cupboards were opened and emptied; clothes were strewn across every square foot of flooring.

"Can you see anything?"

LaFontaine's head was buried deep into the cupboard under the sink whilst Carmilla pulled the cushions from the sofa. So maybe her earlier assumption was wrong. _'It wouldn't be that hard to find a snake'_ , yeah right. What Carmilla failed to remember was that Kevin was a black and white king snake. The colour scheme in her apartment? Black and white.

"Nothing so far." Came their muffled reply, followed by the sound of plastic hitting the tiled floor as they threw various cleaning supplies out of the way.

"There's a bottle of vodka under there, be careful with that."

"You've lost your snake and you're worried about vodka?"

"Well, yeah. If I get kicked out of this building how else am I going to drown my sorrows while living on the streets?"

There was a beat of silence, and then a scream. A quiet thud came from the kitchen before the sound of LaFontaine groaning in pain drifted into the living room, making Carmilla laugh as she too rushed to stand up.

"Hey, gingersnap. I think we're in luck." Carmilla grinned, rushing the doorway and yanking the door open. Next thing she knew, she was shoved into the doorframe. “What the fuck are you doing, Doodles? He’s my snake.”

LaFontaine snickered and tried to push their way through the doorway even with Carmilla’s strong grip on their shoulder. “He’s my best friend.”

The brunette dropped her hold on their shoulder and brought her hands to her hips, a glare directed straight at the ginger. “Excuse me? Who plays with him? Who buys him sweaters besides from Perry? Who goes out and _hunts rats_ for him?”

“Alright, alright, calm down Wednesday Addams. You win.”

“Yeah, that’s what I fucking thought.”

* * *

 

Somehow, Kevin ended up in an apartment three doors down. How no one noticed a metre-long snake in the hallway was beyond Carmilla’s knowledge. How Carmilla even managed to lose a metre-long snake was beyond LaFontaine’s knowledge.

So it turns out the girl who owned the apartment (who had introduced herself as Laura) wasn’t actually creeped out by snakes. The real shock came from when she’d sat down on her couch and a snake that was more than half the length of her body made itself known from between the cushions.

To say that Carmilla was gobsmacked when Laura opened the door with Kevin wrapped contently around her forearm would have been an understatement.

She’d invited them in and offered them a drink, all with Kevin still on her arm.

Carmilla was in love.

“Hey, sweetheart? You think I could get my snake back?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Laura shrugged and grinned, watching Kevin inch his way up her arm and over her shoulders. “Are you sure? I mean, I could totally look after him for you. He’s sweet. I think we’ve formed quite a bond in the ten minutes we’ve known each other.”

LaFontaine had inched their way out, choosing to wait back in Carmilla’s apartment to avoid all of the obvious sexual tension between them (most of it coming from Carmilla).

“If I ever need anyone I’ll be sure to come to you.”

“Will you? Because I’ve grown fond of Kevin and I’d like to see where this relationship goes.” Laura glanced up, her gaze lingering on the other girl for a few seconds.

Carmilla was 97% sure she was flirting with her.

“We’ll see, sundance.” Carmilla moved over to her, gently prising Kevin off Laura’s shoulders and draping him over her own before making her way to the door. “Who knows. I might just let him out of his tank more often.”

She turned and headed out, only taking a few steps before she was interrupted.

“Hey, Carmilla. Nice asp.”

It made the brunette let out a huff of laughter and shake her head before she continued out, sparing a glance over her shoulder. “He’s a King, but nice try. Maybe next time.”


End file.
